


Our First...

by ChungHee22



Series: Servants of the Sun and Moon (Emiya/Cu Chulainn) [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom!Cu Chulainn Alter, Cu Chulainn Alter is called Alter, EMIYA Alter is called Kuro, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hope I did it right, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate tagging, I'm surprised I wrote another smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Top!EMIYA Alter, Ugh, cause of some of the bits in pieces in the story are fluffy, cause of what's around the beginning to middle, if you're read the other story for them than you don't need to pay attention to that XD, just so y'all know, oh lord here we go with this tagging thing, so i hope y'all like it, sorry - Freeform, took forever, why am i explaining this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: The long awaited 'First Time' for our couple.orKuro and Alter finally get to go beyond kissing here and there.ORMy late Valentine's gift to y'all.'BOUT TIME!!(Once again, I suck at summaries, so forgive me.)





	Our First...

_Hot._

It's so hot. 

Almost as if there's fire in my veins. 

The doorknob digs into my back a little as I'm kissed. Not light or soft like before, but  _deep_. Deeper and more fierce than any kiss I've ever experienced. Hands cup my face gently as our tongues battle for dominance. If not for the body that was pressing into mine, holding me in place against the door, I'd probably be on the floor already. I grip the arms of my love tighter as my legs begin to wobble and shake more than they already are. 

_Who in the hell knew he could kiss like this?_

Thumbs rub at the sides of my face before our kiss is broken. Eyes that I hadn't even realized were closed open to meet dark golden ones. Staring.  _Watching._ Sometimes I think he could sit and just watch me all day. Right now is no different.

I don't realize how heavily I'm breathing until I begin to speak, "Ku-Kuro..." His eyes close as he leans in to plant a unexpectedly soft kiss to my lips with a hum. When we part again, I continue. "Bed. _Now_."

He laughs, "Someone is being forward tonight."

"You're not the only one that's been waiting to do this." I respond with a small frown.

"Well then." Kuro pauses and backs away from me some, releasing my head. His arms slide down out of my grip until we're hand in hand. He looks at me with a smirk, "Shouldn't keep you waiting any longer, huh?" And then I'm being pulled further into his room, the light from a lamp on his desk making it a little easier to see. It's a bit hard to follow him at first since my legs are still a bit wobbly, but by the time we make it to the bed I'm a bit more stable and pretty proud of it too. 

Kuro puts his hands on my hips and spins me so the end of the bed is pushing into the backs of my knees. Before I have a chance to put my hands anywhere, he runs his hands up my sides. "Do you like this shirt?"

 _What?_ "Do I...Not really. It's just a shirt."

"Good."

The sound of fabric ripping hits my ears before I realize what's happening. With a strong tug in both directions, Kuro literally _rips_ _my shirt off_. 

_?!_

"You-! What are you doing?!"

He looks up at me, confused. "You said it was just a shirt."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to rip it in half!"

"No? I thought you were giving me the green light."

Now I'm confused, "Green light? What do lights have to do with this?"

"No, that means..." Kuro shakes his head with a sigh, "I'll explain later. Sorry about ripping your shirt. Please don't be mad. I'll buy you another one."

"I'm not mad." I turn to the side, face warming some. "I just wanted to...put on a show?" One look at Kuro tells me that he doesn't understand. "You know..." I begin to motion with my arms, "When people pull their shirt over their head. Da Vinci said it's thought to be sexy..." All is silent as he stares at me with wide eyes. I can't help but feel embarrassed the longer he stares, face getting warmer and warmer until I have to look away again. I stare at the lamp on his desk until I feel him move closer. His lips are by my ear. 

"I know another way you can put on a show." Kuros' voice is deep as he starts to kiss and nip at my neck. A shiver goes up my spine, which makes him smile against my neck. "But in order for you to do that, you're gonna have to do _everything_ I say." After sucking at the crook of my neck he leans back and looks me in the eye. "Think you can do that?" 

My throat goes dry.  _What kind of things are you gonna have me do?_ I answer him with a question of my own, "W-What are you going to make me do?" I hate the way my voice shakes as I speak but I can't help it. 

Kuro smirks, "You're stuttering." He reaches up and starts to play with some of the hair that's over my shoulder, "Cute. Makes me want to skip the foreplay and just take you but..." After a quick kiss to the strands of hair, he smiles softly. "Don't worry. I won't do anything strange. All I really want to do is spoil you. Make you feel loved."

My chest tightens at his words. 

_Make me feel loved..._

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, "Then do as you like."

_Please..._

That's all that needs to be said. 

After the initial shock at my response wears off, Kuro backs away from me a little, hands teasing the top of my jeans. He pulls at the top of them a little with a small frown, "Can you take these off? I want to see the rest of you but they're in the way." I move his hands and do as I'm told with a blush. Pants now off and thrown to the side, his hands return to my hips. They pull at the band of my underwear before letting it snap back, making me jump a little. "These too darling." He moves back further this time as my face warms even more and I remove my black boxers.

_Darling..._

Now I stand fully exposed, red faced and hard. If not for the fact that I had finally mastered maintain g a human form, I'd have already wrapped my tail around myself in embarrassment. I hadn't realized how aroused I actually was until everything was off.  _And this is only from kissing. Anymore and I'll come before anything happens._ I close my eyes and take a breath, trying to relax myself some as I feel his eyes on me. Not really helping me calm down but I do what I can and keep breathing anyway. There's rustling of clothes and when I open my eyes I'm met with a beautiful sight. 

Kuro only has his boxers on now, skin illuminated by the light from the lamp. Jagged lines of gold run all over his body, only stopping in a band like shape around his neck. It's almost as if he has a golden choker embedded in his skin. I scan over him some more in awe until I stop at the obvious bulge in his boxers. My mind is racing.

_He's beautiful. I wanna touch him. I want him to touch me. I want to kiss him. I want him in me. I want..._

_**I want to touch him**._

But of course, I don't get a chance to. I take one step towards him only to find myself being picked up and plopped on the center of the bed a second later. I lay there for a moment, arms flared out a bit, surprised at the fact that Mr.C-Rank-Strength(Ugh, I sound like Hanae) not only managed to pick me up but was able to walk around the bed and easily put me in it.  _When did he get so strong?_

In the next moment he's turning me on my side so he can lay behind me, chin on my shoulder and arms wrapped around my torso.  _What is it called again? Spooning?_  

His right leg slides in between mine as I try to figure out where to put my hands. After a moment I just let them lay on the bit of space that's between me and the edge of the bed while Kuro snuggles a bit closer, placing a few soft kisses on my neck. All is silent now as he begins to slowly skim his right hand over my chest. Starting from the top and working his way down, he avoids my nipples all together in favor of focusing on the lower part of my chest. He traces over my markings for awhile, never putting his hand where I really want it, much to my displeasure. What he's doing isn't enough to keep me standing at full mast but  _it is_ enough to make me squirm some.   

I close my eyes and breath through it. "K-Kuro..."

I can hear the smirk in his voice, "Hmm? Something the matter?"

 _This guy..._ "Hand..."

"What about my hand love? Do you not like where it is? Should I move it higher?" He goes to do just that and I shake my head some. "No? Then what...Ahh, I see now. Poor thing. You were all hard and ready for me a moment ago but now look at you." He glides his hand down and grips my half hard length loosely. I hold my lips together as hard as I can to keep the surprised gasp from being heard. "This is what you wanted isn't it? Want me to fix this?" 

_Yes._

"Hey..." Kuro nips at my neck, "Tell me what you want me to do love. I'll do it. All you have to do is use those pretty little lips of yours and tell me what you want."

_...what I want?_

"Don't be afraid to  _want_ something Alter. Don't be afraid to voice that desire. Especially not with me. I'm supposed to spoil you, remember?"

_I want...I want..._

I feel my cheeks warm as I go to speak, "Touch...Touch me. With your hand. Touch me."

A kiss to my shoulder this time. "Good boy."

My heart skips a beat when he says that but I ignore it for now. Kuro does as requested and begins to stroke my length at a slow pace, grip firm. The longer he rubs and teases, the harder it gets for me to keep quiet. I bite my lips hard enough to taste a bit of blood as he strokes me to full hardness. Of course Kuro notices this and seems to make it his mission to get some kind of sound outta me. His grip is much tighter now, hand running over me fast and making me squirm even more in his arms.

That's when I feel it. 

Pinching. The hand that once laid unused was now rolling and pinching my left nipple, teasing me. My back arches a bit as a puff of sound passes my lips against my will. Kuro smiles, "There we go. Let me hear you. Louder now, darling." 

Heat pricks at my neck and I twitch a bit in his hand. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to speak, "Sto...Stop calling me 'darling'." I'm surprised I managed to even get that little complaint out.

Kuro chooses to ignore it, teasing me further. "Why? You obviously like it...Or would you rather I talk about how good you are?" I squeeze my eyes even tighter, my right hand coming to rest on the hand stroking me.

_Stop._

"Such a good boy. Always trying his best at whatever he does."

_Stop...Please._

"Always looking after everyone without them knowing it. Always fighting so hard to keep our Master safe. So good." I feel my eyes start to burn as he speaks, voice low and sincere. " _You deserve all the love in the world._ "

My voice is shaking, "I-I don't...I don't deserve-" 

" _ **Yes you do**_." There is no room for argument, voice firm and unwavering. "You deserve to be loved and cherished." Kuro moves away from me some, allowing me to lay on my back. He remains on his side as he looks at me, hand sliding over my length slowly once again. "Spoiled." I grip the sheets tightly. "Doted on." 

My grip on the sheets tighten. There are tears at the corner of my eyes, "Stop..."

"No. I won't stop until you know how wonderful you are. How happy you make others." Lips cover mine for a split second in a gentle kiss. My eyes open some and I stare at a slightly blurred version of Kuro's face. He's smiling at me gently, eyes warm. "I won't stop until you know how happy you make _me_."

It's all over before we even get started. Release hits me right after the words leave his lips, back arching slightly. I don't even have a chance to moan since I came so suddenly. All I can do is grip the sheets and stare at the ceiling in shock. Kuro strokes me through it, nuzzling the side of my face with little pecks on the cheek in between. 

When I finally come back to myself, I turn my head to look at Kuro in disbelief. _W-Wha..._ " _What the hell was **that**_?"

Kuro releases my soft length with a chuckle, " _That_  my darling, is what happens when you're given praise."

My mind is still reeling. "Praise..?"

"Yes. In other words..." Kuro moves in between my legs, hovering over me on his forearms. "You have a praise kink. You feel pleasure from people giving you praise and compliments." He nips at my lip with a small chuckle. "And by people, I mean me."

My eyes widen.

_I do?_

His eyes are soft as he whispers, "You look surprised."

I find myself following suit, voice almost a whisper. "Well...Isn't it surprising?"

"No." I can't help the small frown that comes onto my face. "Aww, don't make that face. I just thought that you might have one."

"Why?"

"Remember those times I tried to, in your words, 'jump you like a dog in heat'?" I nod. "Whenever I'd whisper little compliments in your ear, you'd always look like it brought you so much pleasure. I still wasn't 100% sure but _this_  confirms it." I close my eyes and frown a little. He kisses the furrow in my brow with a little laugh, "Does it bother you that much?"

I open my eyes, "Not really..."

"But?"

"...Why?" He looks confused. "Why do I? I don't really  _want_ compliments or anything." Kuro smiles a slightly sad smile that makes me worry. I cup his face with one hand. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head a little, "No..."

"Tell me."

"I don't think you want them. The compliments and praise. But I do think you  _need_ them."

" _Huh?_ "

"..."

Kuro sits up before moving off the bed, pulling his boxers off as he goes. I feel my face and stomach warm as I see that he's still as hard as he was earlier.  _Even after all this talking he's still..._ Kuro returns to me, sitting ontop of his legs in between my own. He spreads my legs some more, bending them as he goes. "Tell me Alter. How did you feel when the one that made you like this gave you compliments?"

I feel myself deflate some as I grimace, the warmth in my stomach growing cold. 

_Why is he bringing this up now?_

Looking off to the side, I answer. "It got old fast." Kuro hums but says nothing else, almost as if he's prompting me to say more. My frown deepens, "Honestly...Why do you want to talk about this now?" Still no response. The sound of electricity hits my ears but I'm too focused on being annoyed to care. "At first it was ok I guess but like I said, it got old. Hell, they'd probably compliment me for taking a shit properly. That's why...Ah!"

I slap a hand over my mouth to stop any other noises. There's something cold pressing at my entrance, making me tense up. I finally lock eyes with Kuro and find that he's smirking at me. Or is he smiling? Maybe both. His eyes aren't as dark as before, but I can tell that he's barely holding himself back. That and the fact that with one glance down it looks like he somehow managed to get even harder than he already was. 

His smirk-smile widens, "That was a cute sound. Think you can make more for me?" I don't even have a chance to respond before he starts to rub at my entrance with what feels like his finger. My body starts to heat up again as I bite my lip, trying to keep anymore embarrassing sounds from being heard. No matter how much he wants to hear them. Kuro frowns, "No? You don't wanna be good for me? Shame...I loved giving you praise."

I move my hand with a shaky breath, "I...I don't  _want_ -" He slips the first finger in and the rest of my sentence morphs into a low moan. 

"I know darling, I know. You don't  _want_ it. But what you don't understand is that you  ** _need_** it. You  _need_ to be told that you're doing a good job. You  _need_ to know that you make me proud. You've come to see praise and compliments as a bad thing and in turn you shut off the want you'd normally have for them." I don't even have a chance to get my breathing steady before Kuro is adding another finger.

_I need..._

Kuro takes my left leg and throws it over his shoulder, fingers still moving inside me. "Still, even if you think you don't need it, I'm going to do it anyway. How could I not when I have you like this?" He keeps scissoring and pressing in at different spots, looking for something. It's getting harder and harder to lay still and before I know it my back is arching as I grab at the sheets, ripping them a little, mouth opening in a silent scream. "It's different than when we're outside of the bedroom. I'm praising you for something that only I can see. Nobody else will see you like this but me..."

There are three fingers now, moving in and out at a fast while pressing at the same spot from earlier. There are tears in my eyes as I try to speak, "W-Wait...Kuro..."

He stops in an instant, clearly worried. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"N-No...Just wait..." I take a second to steady my breathing so I can speak properly. "I want you to say it again." 

_Oi..._

_What am I saying?_

"Say what?"

My face is definitely red, "Those things that you said before..." I can't handle his staring so I close my eyes. "Darling and all that.

 _What the hell am I saying?!_  

Kuro makes a sound of disbelief which makes me open my eyes again. A face matching the sound he made is what I see. His eyes are a bit wider than normal, eyebrows arched in surprise. He opens his mouth, closes it for a moment, then opens it again to speak. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hell no." He goes to respond, brows furrowed. "But...I want to see what will happen." I give him a little smirk, "Besides, you said you were gonna do it anyway, right?"

"Well I was going to hold back and try not to go too far and overwhelm you but..." Kuro lets the sentence hang in the air, intentions somewhat clear. He chuckles a bit before taking his hands off of me completely. There's a click of a bottle cap and then I see him running his hand over his length a few times, slicking himself up. He throws my leg back over his shoulder before looking at me, tone serious. "Listen, if it becomes to much for you and you need me to stop, just tell me. If you can't do it verbally then tap me three times like this-" He taps me in 1 second intervals, "And I'll stop." All I do is nod before closing my eyes. Kuro grabs hold of the top of my right thigh while lining himself up with my entrance. "Alter."

I open one eye a little, "Hmm?"

He smiles at me, eyes soft and voice sincere. "I love you." I gape at him, both eyes wide open. "I'll take good care of you."

_He said it first..._

His eyes darken, "Now, _darling_. Let me spoil you some more." He pushes in slowly, trying not to hurt me. I wince a little at the stretch. There's a soft kiss to the leg thrown over his shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

I bite the inside of my cheek, not having it in me to lie to him. "...a little."

"That so? I'm sorry darling. I'll go as slow as I can, ok?" Kuro stills for a moment, fully sheathed. He takes a slightly shaky breath, "You feel incredible...All warm and tight." I squirm at his words, "It's gonna be hard to go slow...but if you're being good, I guess I'll have to be too, huh?" Anything I was going to say in response is cut off by a long moan as he starts up a slow rhythm. My hand immediately goes towards my length, eyes slipping closed.

" **Stop.** "

I freeze, eyes opening a little in shock. Kuro stares at me with a small frown. I glare back, "Why can't I-"

He pushes in deep, hitting that spot from before. I choke on a moan, "You were being so good a moment ago...Why'd you stop?" I barely have a chance to breathe before he's pulling out some, teasing me with shallow thrusts. "Do you not want to be good for me anymore?" I let loose a frustrated moan and try to bring him closer with my right leg but he holds it in place like a vice. "No, no. Bad boys don't get rewards. Only good boys get rewards and praise." Kuro hums before nipping at my leg, "You want me deeper don't you? You want me to tell you how amazing you feel. How good you are and how well you're doing. Isn't that what you want?"

I close my eyes and nod a little, face ablaze.  _How can he say all of that?_

"Then behave. Look at me with those beautiful eyes and tell me you'll behave." After a moment of squirming on the bed and trying not to cry out, I look at him. His eyes are sharp, " _Will you behave?_ "

My voice is shaking as I speak, "...yes."

"..."

**_I have never screamed so loud in all my life_.**

The grip on both of my legs tighten to the point of bruising, as he all but rams back into me. The grinding into my sweet spot has me arching while clawing at the sheets. My voice is horse. There are tears in my eyes and I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed as he keeps rubbing and grinding until I'm borderline sobbing. I'm not sure since my eyes are closed, but I think Kuro sees this and relents, hand coming to rub at my stomach, He rubs over my markings gently. "It'll be alright love. I just wanted to give you a little reward is all. I'll be more gentle, ok?" Kuro does as promised, thrusts not as deep as they were. "You're doing so well love." He nuzzles my thigh a bit, " _Mmm_ , what a sweet boy you are. Can you look at me?"

I straighten my head and open my eyes to yet again find a slightly blurry version of Kuro. He places a soft kiss on my knee. My breathing isn't as erratic as before, allowing me to speak, "W-What?"

Kuro smiles, "No...I just wanted to see your face when I do this."

_Do what?_

 One moment I'm on my back. The next I'm looking down at Kuro. I feel him slip out of me as we move. My hands migrate to his shoulders so I can support myself while I'm on my knees, hovering over his lap. Kuro has his arms wrapped around my waist for extra support. One look at his face tells me he's enjoying this. I must be a sight because his eyes are darker than before. "Perfect." He says in awe while reaching up to push some loose hairs behind my ear. "You look so beautiful like this." He cups my face gently.

I take a breath, enjoying the warmth from his palm. "What...Why?"

Kuro shushes me, thumb swiping under my eye. "It'll be alright love. Just relax." And then he's guiding me down into his lap, length standing at attention. I tense up, hands gripping at his shoulders as I squeeze my eyes shut. _If we do it like this, he'll hit that spot **every time**. I don't know if I'll be able to last! _Kuro stops and places a light kiss on my chest. " _Relax_. I won't do anything to hurt you. Here." He slides his hands down and rubs over my hips and thighs. "I'll let you do it. That way you can go as fast or slow as you want. All you have to do is keep going until you're sitting in my lap, okay?"

My grip loosens and I hum to let him know that I heard him. Besides our breathing, the room is silent as Kuro continues to rub over my thighs. Most likely trying to soothe and keep me relaxed. And it's working. The tension in my shoulders starts to melt away as I begin to lower myself a little before a thought pops into my head.  _It's too quiet. Why did he stop talking? I like his voice. I want to hear him talk more._  I doubt my face could get any redder as I voice this, looking at the far off wall behind him. "Why did you stop talking?"

He hums, "What do you mean darling?"

The tip is pushing at my entrance now, making me stutter a bit at the feeling. "Y-You said you'd give me p-praise."

"Oh don't worry, I'll praise you plenty." He gives my thighs a squeeze, "Keep going." And so I do. The tip slides inside and I have to bite my lips again to keep my sounds in. It also helps me focus on the task at hand. Another squeeze to my thighs. "That feel good love? You want more? Want me to open you up just right? Does my sweet boy want me deeper?"

 _He does._ I can't stop my small moan as I speak, "I do."

"Really? Then you'll have to sit down some more, don't you think?" I nod my head and sit further in his lap. I'm halfway down and I know I'm moving slowly, if Kuros breathing is anything to go by, but I don't want to overwhelm myself. I already came once so I'm even more sensitive than before. I don't want this to be over too soon. I want it to last for as long as possible. We're face to face now and I can feel his eyes on me. Even with my eyes closed it's embarrassing. He leans forward a bit and then I feel his lips cover mine. It's just a soft pressing of lips. Sweet and gentle. And I don't know if it's from my legs finally getting tired or the fact that the kiss was so sweet and full of love, but one minute I'm on my knees and the next minute I'm sliding down fast.

I break the kiss and let loose a scream, eyes popping open. Kuro stops me from bottoming out but the damage is already done. 

I came again, harder than last time. The abrupt pushing against my sweet spot took me over the edge before I was ready. I'm clinging to Kuro like a lifeline, trying to steady my breathing but failing as I somehow manage to come back. But he's there. Kuro is there and he's nuzzling me like before, telling me how good I am, that it'll be alright and other sweet nothings. That's when my hazy brain realizes something.

_He hasn't come once. All this time it's been me._

His breathing is somewhat labored as he continues to whisper to me, arms now around my waist like a vice. I frown into the shoulder I'm clinging to. _If given something, give back. That's how it works._ _But_...I nuzzle into the crook of his neck. _All_ _I want is for him to feel good too._  Without warning and that single thought in my head, I lower myself the rest of the way. Our moans mix together as I throw my head back at the feeling of being filled again. After collecting himself somewhat, Kuro looks at me, eyes wide and breathing as calm as he can manage. 

"You...Why did you-?"

I put my forehead against his, panting. "Want you to feel good..."

"I do."

I shake my head, "Want you to come. Feel good. Want..." The constant pressing on my insides makes me tear up and I know I must look a mess but I have to say it. So I look him straight in the eye, vision blurry and I just..."Love you."

At first he looks like he didn't hear it. I'm not really that surprised since my voice was so soft when I said it. Hell, it was more like a puff of air. When his eyes get even wider, mouth opening a little in shock, I know that he understands what I said. 

"Did you just say what I think you did?"

 _And I'll say it again damn it._ " **Love you.** "

He stares. 

And he continues to stare. 

Until finally, I see something I'd never seen before.

Embarrassed. Kuro is embarrassed. 

His entire face is red as he looks at me with wide eyes. His mouth is still open until he presses his lips together, which only makes him look even more frazzled. My chest feels warm as I look at him.  _So very warm_. Not because of what we're doing and not because I find his face arousing, It's just...I'd never seen him so innocent before. Blushing over someone saying something like 'I love you'? _Never._  Kuro would be one of the last people you think would do that. And even though my leg muscles are burning and I just came, I rise up a little off of his lap only to slide back down. Then back up some only to come back down again. Up and down. Up and down at different paces until I finally find my rhythm.

His hands move down to grab at my thighs. "Al-Alter." All I can do is moan out in response. His voice is strained as he tries to speak. "...good. So good."  

_I want to see his face..._

When I come back down into his lap I lean back a bit to get a good look at his face. His head is tilted back a bit now as he bites his lip like I did earlier, trying to hold it together but loving that he's coming undone at the same time. So I keep at it. Up and down. Up and down. Each time I come down he hits that spot inside me and soon I feel tears rolling down my cheeks at the overstimulation, eyes fixed on his face. That face...That expression of pleasure is what keeps me going until it soon becomes to much that I feel like I can't keep going anymore. 

" **Keep going**." He's looking me in the eye now, watching me writhe in his lap, voice too deep. "You want to be my good boy, don't you?"

And I don't know how the hell he knew that I was beyond my limit and about to fall but I listen to him because I want to be his good boy. I want to be good for him. _I really do_. 

There's a soft kiss to my cheek while the hands on my thighs start to rub them just as softly. "That's it. Just like that. Use those beautiful, strong legs of yours. Make me come. I know you can do it."

My tongue feels heavy in my mouth as my hands slide down his chest. I bury my face into his shoulder, "I don-!" A shudder wracks my body. "I can't..."

"Shh, you're doing just fine. You can do it. I know you can." Kuro let's out a low moan of his own, nails now digging into my thighs. "So close...I'm so close love. Just a little more." My legs no longer have the strength to lift me up, so I start grinding and squeezing around him, hoping that it'll bring him over the edge. A few more squeezes later has me sobbing and whining like I'm in heat but I keep going. Kuro's voice is ragged now, chest rising and falling quickly. 

"You're doing such a good job...I can't wait-!" A perfectly timed squeeze makes him lose his breath for a moment. " ** _Damn_**...I can't wait to see you come. Can't wait to fill you up. Make you mine." And then we're face to face, panting, my head cradled gently in his hands. _Gentle. Always so gentle._ Kuro steadies his breathing as much as he can to give one final command.

"Now be a good boy and come for me."

I clamp down on him and scream myself hoarse as I come, head thrown back and back arched bliss. Kuro bites down on my shoulder, muffling his moans as he fills me. After a few moments of nothing but gasping for air we both begin to calm down. Every part of my body feels like jelly and all I can do is slump against his chest, mind somewhat blank and body exhausted. I don't even have the energy to open my eyes and see what's happening as we start to move, Kuro and everything else slipping out of me as we go.

After what seems like a long time, I feel the sheets pressing against my back. They're cool and comforting. If not for the fact that Kuro was speaking to me I'd probably already be asleep. But his voice, soft, kind and only for me, keeps me awake. 

He let's out a puff of a laugh as he hovers over me, "You didn't hear a word I said did you darling?" I grunt weakly in response. "Thought so. Poor thing, you worked so hard that you can't even stay awake,"

I feel myself start to get a little bit annoyed and fussy. With a frown, I wave around one of my arms, hoping it'll give him a little smack. "...I can too." My voice is raspy and agitates me a little, so I decide to stay quiet for awhile. Kuro grabs my arm with a chuckle before giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"I know. You can do anything." Another kiss, only this one is a bit firmer. "I'm so proud of you love. You did so well." He starts to nuzzle me again and I can feel myself begin to drift off against my will. I try to fight it but the lips at my ear tell me to do otherwise. "That's it...Sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up, so just rest."

So I do.

As my mind drifts further and further away, I hear the one thing I'm sure I'll never tire of hearing from him.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> ....
> 
> Yes, I know I'm 14 days late, but this took a little bit of time to write. Darn writers block...And right in the middle of the one-shot too!! Anyway, I actually finished writing this on the 26th into the 27th but I'm just now getting around to posting it. I hope y'all liked it. I just re-re-read it and I think it turned out well but ya never know. 
> 
> I hope it doesn't sound to strange. I think what got me caught up was not only trying to figure out how to write a praise kink story, but also trying not to have them sound like Setanta(Cu Lancer) and Emiya(EMIYA Archer) did in their intimate story 'Letting You In'. Cause I mean, they're different people in my eyes. They have different personalities and relationship dynamics and I really didn't want 'em to sound the same. OH. MY. GOSH. I think I nearly drove myself batty. I'm sure I have a white hair from this one-shot.
> 
> But yeah, I wanted to write something where Alter is being spoiled and loved on by Kuro. I'm happy with it. Hope y'all are. Sorry for rambling. I'm going to go rock back in forth in the corner and hope y'all don't hate it. 
> 
> BYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!


End file.
